One Way Ticket
by Neffie K
Summary: AU. Miroku is a conartist who loves two things money and women. When one of his gambles leads him into more trouble than he ever bargained for, it is up to Sango to decide whether he pays for his crimes or runs unharmed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is for my friend Kyoko. She likes Miroku and she wanted to  
see him as a not so perverted monk. This is a slightly OOC Miroku. Don't get  
me wrong, he will still love women, but I am aiming for more a big flirt  
than butt groper. Hope you like it. This is a Miroku x Sango fic with eventual Inu x Kag pairing should it be fit for the storyline. For now this is mainly a Miroku based fic. Many  
of the hotel/casino names are invented so don't tell me that they don't exist in Vegas because I already know that. :smiles:

**No edits for grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. have been made as of  
4/19/06.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters related to the  
series.

**Chapter One: Meeting in Vegas.**

The chimes of coins and poker chips echoed through the busy casino.  
Shikoni Hotel and Casino was one of the most prominent and richest casino in  
the entire Vegas strip. A very exclusive crowd was allowed elite membership  
and the screening process to acquire a gold card was like applying for the  
FBI. Still, he had managed to sneak his way through the screenings and he  
was flicking the ever coveted gold card in the pocket of his tuxedo's  
trouser. Miroku Houshi was a very talented con artist who was sought after  
by many government agencies and not to mention those little bounties that  
had been placed on his head by every man, woman, child who he mocked and  
stole riches from. He looked like a movie star, standing there near the  
entrance of the casino; his deep brown eyes scanned the crowd for potential  
victims. He needed big wins that night. His jet black, shoulder  
lengthed hair was slicked back into a tight pony tail at the base of his  
neck. His thick black lashes frammed his perfectly handsome, clean shaven  
face. His lips were inviting and trained in the art of not only kissing, but  
lying. The glint in his eyes made him look sharp and alert of everything  
that went on about him. Yes, he looked damned good. He was waiting patiently  
for the right hostess to win over. He admired their pretty legs as they  
walked around attending to the clientele. The women wore red mock kimono's  
of mini-skirt length. Shikoni only hired the prettiest women and for that he  
had to show some respect. _So maybe I won't steal too much from the big  
boys... just because these girls are good for my eyes. _A smirk formed over  
his lips as a red head passed him by, winking at him. _It was about time I  
caught someone's eye._ Like the smooth talker he was, he proceeded to march  
down the fews steps and wrapped a casual arm around the hostess' shoulders.  
She giggled softly and smiled up at him, ready to serve her client in more  
ways than one. Miroku could smell a faint scent of alcohol emerging from her  
coral painted lips. He smiled at this. Tonight was his lucky night.

"Hey there beautiful." he said, walking slowly through the poker tables,  
"You got any tips on the best table tonight?"

She arched her brow, "You're new." she stated the obvious, which amused him.

"Something like that." he smirked, "Now are you going to tell me where the  
biggest bets are happening?"

The woman returned his smirk with one of her own, "What do I get for the  
information, hun?"

He chuckled, "When do you get off work, pretty lady?"

"At midnight."

"I'll give you the two things you want." he whispered in her ear, biting her  
earlobe seductively, "Some loving and some money."

"How much of both?" she whimpered, closing her eyes.

He took a business card from his pocket and slipped it into her bra, "My  
room is 607. I'll be waiting for you... and I promise I'll pay you  
accordingly to my wins tonight." he paused, "Which means you should show me to the best table..."

"What if you lose?" she teased, turned on by his deep voice.

"I'm not going to lose. Especially if you become my lucky lady tonight." he  
smiled, squeezing her shoulder affectionately, "C'mon beautiful, show me the  
goods."

She winked, "Follow me, baby."

Miroku removed his arm from her and followed the curvy body of the fiesty  
redhead through a dozen tables of players. If the woman delivered him onto the best table he would be winning so much money it would be hard to resist the urge of dumping her after hot love making and make his way back to Tokyo to give a generous offering to  
his favorite Shinto Shrine. Not that he believed too much in the gods, but if he won tonight he would be a devote forever. The god from his Catholic faith had not given him any luck in his gambles so a change in diety was in order. The redhead stopped at a table occupied by middle aged men. All probably owners of some bizzare island in the middle of nowhere. He had to wonder why they did not just retire from the casinos while they still had some millions in the bank. If they would have, they would not be faced with  
losing half of what they owned to a smartass like him. He smirked as the woman made the proper greetings to the head of the three.

_If they quit, I wouldn't have any business._

The meanest looking one shot him a side-way glance. He looked muscular  
beneath the white tuxedo and Miroku knew he would oppose to his joining. He  
looked like an assassin in Miroku's eyes and this caused him to be more  
amused. Perhaps he belonged to the Japanese mafia because he surely didn't  
look Italian. The head of the table, the oldest looking of the bunch, stared  
at Miroku.

"Well, you're pretty young." he said.

"If you're worried about me being able to pay," Miroku started, taking out  
his gold card, "I assure you that I have the funds."

The man looked surprised, "Well then." he chuckled, "Sit down. We needed a  
fourth to start the game."

The 'assassin' looked at the older man, "You're not serious."

The head man chuckled again, "My name is Maurice." he pointed to the  
'assassin', "And he's Hideaki."

Miroku bowed his head in the proper manner and Hideaki arched his brow, "You're..."

"Japanese, sir." Miroku answered.

Maurice smiled, "See, he's even from your neck of the woods." the man chuckled, "Now sit down, we're impatient to start..."

The hostess looked over at Miroku and winked at him before walking off to greet other clients at the entrance. He knew that she would not forget the debt so he had better start thinking about his moves with the cards rather than where his hands would wander off to later that evening.

---

The night had started like any other night for her. She sat in her chair, hunched over her small desk in that tiny cubicle where she was forced to work. Not that she had the need to work, her father was rich enough to support the entire state of California, but she had decided to move out on her own. Her father was pig-headed and old-fashioned. He thought a woman's place was by a man-- and not even besides a husband, if not in back of one. Always taking care of house duties, children, and bearing his infidelities with common whores. Yes, she had rebelled against the arranged marriage her father had prepared for her and for that she had to pay. The price of losing her place in the family and being thrown into the street with nothing but one suit case full of clothing. Her mother had died so there was no one to defend her. What hurt her the most from leaving was not being able to see her little brother. There was no one willing to help her in Japan. All of her friends were friends with her father and they dared not help a disgraced daughter. Too much was at stake for them-- money being the main loss should they have offered her any assistance. Taking what little money she had saved under her matress and not the bank, she bought a plane ticket to the United States to start anew.

What had saved her was a pen pal she knew who had offered her his home upon hearing what had happened to her. Her life had seemed to come to a halt. She had been in college to become a lawyer, but all that had to be exchanged for a life of working for a greedy telemarketing company. It was the best she could do for the time being. It was common for her to spend late nights at her workplace, trying to make up for any sales not won in the evening by working doing some data entry. It was not any fun inputting such big numbers into the computer of people who had debts with the company. Enormous debts. Especially since what her company sold were health insurance plans. Whoever had a debt was most likely a terminally ill patient who was no longer able to afford payment due to lack of employment for their health conditions. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered her own debt. She had been looking for a second job to help pay the bills that kept coming every month through the mail, but so far she had been unlucky. No one called back from the several dozen applications she had filled out.

"No one calls, no one cares..." she whispered.

"Talking to yourself again?" came a masculine voice.

"Shit..." she cursed, jumping out of her skin, "Don't scare me like that dammit."

"Sango, you're so on-edge."

"Easy for you to say Inu-Yasha." she sighed, "You have your life made."

"Made?" he asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "I have nothing made. If you call working for my brother made, then yeah, but to me, it isn't 'made'..."

"Have you talked to him about my raise?"

"Sesshomaru is out of town for a couple of weeks, I'm watching the front."

"So can _you_ give me the raise?"

Inu-Yasha smirked, "I don't want fluffy on my case later, but I can offer you a new job."

Sango arched her brow. She had been sharing an apartment with Inu-Yasha for two years and whenever he smirked it usually didn't mean any good. She had learned that was a fact even through the computer screen and thousands of miles of distance. She wasn't just about to trust her formal pen pal to offer anything important.

"Don't look at me like that." he hissed, "I hate when you look at me like that dammit."

"I don't trust you."

"Keh... the hell I care if you do or don't but this new job offers three times as much as this current one you're rottin' in."

"I'm not going door-to-door..."

Inu-Yasha could almost laugh, "You were gonna be a lawyer, right?"

Sango nodded, "Why are we going through facts again?"

"Just shut up and listen..."

"All ears. " she said, spinning her chair in order to face him.

"Someone quit last week in our collection department." he said, "We need someone with attitude to work over there collecting money from those who don't pay. You know... call them on the phone and scare the shit of them with threats-- that sort of thing."

"God, just putting the information in the computer makes me sick enough..." she shivered, "Now you want me to threaten dying people?"

Inu-Yasha smiled, "This company doesn't only sell medical insurance... we sell _other_ things."

Sango's eyes widened at the emphasis on the word, "Don't tell me you sell drugs."

Inu-Yasha chuckled, "Fluffy may be a tyrant, but he likes to be legit."

"So you mind sharing some of these other things our lovely company sells?"

Sango was bitter. Who could blame her. The last piece of donut she ate had been nine hours in the past and she had not slept well the last few nights. She was tired, hungry, and sleepy. Inu-Yasha sighed and removed himself from the wall.

"We are partners of another company. Basically we act as their collection agency because we offer them insurance. Insurance that they use for protection from clients who don't pay. So when their clients don't pay, we have to collect money from them. They buy billions of dollars of protection from us, so we do earn profit... we just handle the dirty work. It comes in the deal." he said, "Look, it's a very simple job. And one that I will be happy to teach you how to do."

"So we're the ones who appear to be the bad guys?" she asked, "And why would you teach me this new-"

"I'm the head manager over at that department." he smirked, "But I do some collecting from time to time... on behalf of the president of this company."

"I thought you signed papers and sat and did nothing all day."

Inu-Yasha growled, "No. I actually do work."

Sango smiled, "It's a joke, lighten up."

"And so what you would do is get some files from people who have a big tab and call them, let them know what's going on. Make sure they understand that they have to pay. Offer them some payment arrangements... that sort of thing. Anything you can't handle or come to agreement with, you... pass down to me and I handle it personally with another team in the department."

"Sounds a little shady."

"Sometimes it can be a little shady..." he said, "But it's nothing too serious."

"How much?"

"Well, twenty-five dollars an hour plus commision. Every case you settle, you get ten percent of the profit." he smiled, "And then if you show promise we promote you to my team. We're the ones that make the big money."

"I bet..." Sango laughed, "That explains why all your belongings are so expensive."

"So... do you want a go?"

"Sounds better than being here, so I think I'm going to try it out... even if I don't like to threaten people."

"Now that's just bullshit, Sango." Inu-Yasha said, "You threaten me all the time."

"That's because your a grumpy dog."

"Very funny..."

---

The three men stared in utter shock as Miroku stood up and slipped the poker chips in two black bags. They had all just lost an enormous amount of money and here was the lad walking away as if nothing bothered him. Maurice was more amazed than angry since his loss did not impact his fortune of billions too much, but Hideaki was clearly upset. Immediately he stood from the table and marched over to Miroku taking the bag from the young man's hands.

"The hell did you cheat us with?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I think I won this game fairly." he hissed, taking the bag back, "Now if you excuse me, I have chips to exchange."

"Hideaki. Sit down." Maurice commaned.

"I just lost everything!" Hideaki said, "How can you ask me to sit?"

Maurice stood and calmly walked over to the man, "You knew you were getting into deep water when you sat down tonight..." he whispered, "You have been very wreckless these past couple of years... and it shows in your remaining balance."

"I swear I know that punk cheated..."

Miroku cleared his throat, "It was a pleasure to play with you gentlemen."

Maurice looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly, "Surely we will have a rematch?"

"I want a rematch you son of a bitch." Hideaki shouted.

Miroku smiled, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I must get going. But I will be sure to return to give Hideaki here a chance to win his pride back... and his money."

"Why you little---"

Maurice had to hold off Hideaki from hurling himself at the young man. He snapped his fingers signaling two guards to take the man to the back where he would have time to think and cool off. Maurice had a growing interested in the young man before his eyes and wanted to know more about him. He would be an excellent asset to his casino if only he would listen to his juicy proposal.

"May I know where to contact you?" Maurice asked, a smile plastered on his lips.

Miroku knew refusing would lead to further suspicions so he offered the man another card, "My room is 607. Perhaps we may have breakfast tomorrow."

Maurice took the card and nodded, "I will see you tomorrow then." he extended his hand out, "Good game."

Miroku shook the man's hand, "Yes, sir. Excellent game."

As Miroku walked away his men urged upto him asking if they should follow Miroku and 'take care of him.' Maurice waved his hand, "Leave him be. Hideaki deserved what he got. He was beginning to lose his touch anyways..."

---

Miroku walked into the hotel with two briefcases in hand. The money he carried was enough to buy the entire state of Nevada if he wanted. The smile and feeling of satisfaction could not fade from his being. When he took the elevator to the sixth floor he suddenly felt a sense of guilt assault him. Hideaki seemed to have cared too much about losing his millions. He shrugged off the feeling as he opened the hotel room. A fiesty redhead was plastered over his bed in a very sexy red lingerie. There was little left to the imagination and he smirked at how ready the woman was to be loved. Shutting the door behind him, he let down the two briefcases and crawled his away onto the woman.

"You have been my luckiest lady." he whispered, running his hungry hands through her body, "And for that I shall reward you appropriately."

The woman went wild with passion as she yanked off his tuxedo's jacket and tore his shirt off his chest. Miroku corresponded all her fury in a series of kisses and caresses that made the woman writhe in pleasure underneath him. He enjoyed making women feel hot and this night was an ultimate high for him. They were like two savage beasts, fully enjoying the other without any inhibitions or regret. At the end of their high both were completely spent and satisfied. Miroku rolled off the woman and tried to even his harsh breathing. The redhead, moved closer, biting his chest softly.

"You pay me in the morning, right?"

Miroku smirked, "Of course."

There was a certain sadness in his heart that always invaded after a passionate encounter with a random woman. None of them cared for him in the morning. Sure, they always wanted more rounds of sex but none of them stayed to ask him how he slept or complimented him on how goofy he looked in the morning. Miroku had never really had a stable relationship with a woman. He had never lived with one more than a couple of days and those days he did share with someone were occupied by session of meaningless sex. An idle hand twirled the woman's hair as his eyes closed. Even if he had all the money he wanted-- when he wanted- his life was completely empty. He sought in money comfort, luxury, power, and admiration from society. He sought in the women he humored some sort of affection aside blind passion. Yet as far and wide as he had searched he never found more than lust in any woman's eyes. They all wanted two things from him; sex and money.

He felt the woman besides him move away from his body, stealing heat he selfishly wanted. A faint sigh escaped his lips as he heard her dress in a hurry. His eyes had been closed the whole time, in pretense of sleep. _So you're one of those women..._ He allowed the woman to shuffle around the room. She was too busy grabbing money from the briefcases to notice Miroku grab a pistol from underneath his pillow and aim it at her head. She only noticed when he clicked the gun.

"I-I..." she stammered, falling back onto the floor.

"Goodness woman." he smirked, "After all that thumping I thought you'd be out cold. I worked one hell of a thrust session for you."

"Yes it was great-- but I--"

"You thought I would be cheap in the morning." he said, "Drop the money sweetheart. You don't need to steal it from me."

The woman instantly dropped the money, shaking in fear, "I'm sorry, I won't do it... again."

"Of course you won't." he smiled, "At least not with me. Because after tonight you'll never see me again. You can go on with your life tomorrow and steal some old man's shit when he's out cold after being a miserable lover to you."

It was uncommon for Miroku to be vulgar but he had a sudden anger and ill mood that could not easily be shaken off. He was angry with himself and now all he wanted was to catch that late night flight to Tokyo. He crouched down and placed the money back were it belonged.

"I was going to be generous... you know, leave you something nice so you wouldn't have to be a whore anymore." he snickered, "But I think the job description fits you better than wife... so here."

He gave her one pack of thousands and threw her tiny underwear back in her face. "Get out."

The woman slipped on her panties and tried to reason with Miroku but he just wouldn't have it. Taking her arm he shoved her half naked out into the hall. It was also uncommon for him to be so violent and unkind with women, but tonight he wasn't feeling like himself. He packed his suit case as he did so many times before. After one hour he was out of the hotel and out of Las Vegas. There was business to attend to and more women to love in Japan. _Life goes on, whether you're ready or not... so it's best to be ready._

------------------------

**To be continued...**

_Previews of the next chapter..._

_Miroku thinks that his business ended in Vegas, but little does he know Maurice isn't willing to let him go so easily... neither is Hideaki. His true identity as con-artist will soon be revealed and Maurice is not a man to be taken as a fool._

_Meanwhile Sango starts in her new job position and is overcome with the difficult task of collecting money from none other than her own father. Even Miroku's file has been passed to her for collection; but what is Miroku's debt with the company? Is it medical or another one of his schemes?_


	2. Fate's Sense of Humor

**A/N: **Thanks to all of those who have reviewed and have supported this story. I'm the type of reader that is a little skeptic to read fics that have only one chapter posted-- so I thank those who have taken the interest to peek. To all those who sent me e-mails-- I appreciate your time to personally get in touch with me and let me know what you think. I have now finally moved into my apt. and found the time to make this update through the business center in my apartment community.

Also, please note that Sango and Inu-Yasha are NOT dating or have any romantic interest in each other. They are simply good friends/roommates and trust me such a relationship is TOTALLY possible. And I also notice some characters are OOC-ish, but such is the way it has to be to make me happy with the story.

**No edits have been made for spelling, grammar, mistakes, etc. (5/30/06)**

**Chapter Two: **_Fate's Sense of Humor_

Sango had accepted the offering to be transferred to the collection's department and was now walking into the office. The setting was not too different from the telemarketing sector. Her space was still small and part of an endless maze of cubicles. The noise that drowned the area was horrible and Sango wondered if the trade had been worth it. At least in telemarketing the noise was composed of nice sounding words that tried to capture clients; the noise here was violent and left no room for the client to hang up. Looking at the cubicle numbers, she quickly located hers on the right hand side close to Inu-Yasha's office. She could see him through the glass walls that had the verticals completely parted. He was pacing to and fro and talking impatiently into his office phone; that was not a good sign. Taking another sip from her mug, she savored the last remnants of her black, unsweetened coffee.

On her desk was already a stack of files that were probably two feet high if she measured them with a ruler. Of course, they were very thick files, so the number was not what made the bulk. Throwing her purse under her desk, she plopped down on her chair and sighed. She had trained for two days. It wasn't much and the training mostly covered how the paper work was handled and how she should speak to the clients-- it never covered an actual collection. Running a lazy finger over the first file, she sighed again. _You're doing this for the pay, the pay, the pay..._ Sometimes if she repeated something in a hypnotic pattern she would actually come to terms with the fact and accept her fate easier. Before she could let out a third sigh, Inu-Yasha's hand fell on her shoulder and his voice rang through her ears. He turned her chair around and she blinked before meeting his eyes.

"How is the virgin this morning?" he smirked.

"God, don't even compare..." she said, rolling her eyes, "This virgin is about to have her first time..."

Inu-Yasha nodded his head, "The first one is a good one. I guarantee you'll never forget this."

"All first times are unforgettable." she sighed, "Like that time I cought you--"

"Okay, no need to elaborate." he cut in sharply, "I thought you would like to do that first file... but if you don't want to-- I'll understand."

Sango was now intrigued and she whirled around the chair to open the manilla folder. The name of the recipient was like a punch in the stomach. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to Inu-Yasha, with a blank stare.

"My father?"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "He's been having late payments for the past year... but... he hasn't paid in three months." he paused to look over Sango's shoulder, "As you can see, we can't forgive the amount he owes."

"But this is..."

"Health insurance." Inu-Yasha said, "That is over five million dollars due."

"But he's not sick." Sango said, "How--"

Inu-Yasha stared at Sango, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "This was a bad idea." he took the file from her desk and tucked it under his arm, "I'll let someone else handle this."

"Wait... what's going on?" she pleaded.

"Your brother..." he whispered, "He's terminally ill... and well, there's a treatment he's on. Quite expensive-- a new drug or sorts. Your father is a gambler... he's lost a lot of money and I think that's why he hasn't paid the medical bills..."

Sango was speechless. Her brother was ill and she never knew this. Of course, it had been a couple of years since she had... the words simply pulsated from the sheets. Her brother had cancer. Her father had been as irresponsible to gamble her brother's life at the poker tables of high class casinos. Sango leaned back into the chair, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. Inu-Yasha sighed and took the file in his own hands.

"What're you going to do now?"

For a moment Sango didn't reply, not even bothering to open her eyes and she simply just sobbed trying to hold back the turbulent emotions that raged within her chest. Her only brother-- the only family member that she loved and didn't judge her-- he was dying. Inu-Yasha felt helpless witnessing her struggle to overcome her emotions. Sango had always shown such amazing strength and tenacity.

"Sango... I... I don't know how to console you."

Her hands trembled as she dried the stray tears that rolled down her cheeks, "It's okay really." she whispered, "I'll get over it... and..."

Inu-Yasha allowed her to pause as she gathered her strength to speak the shocking words that came next, "And I'm going to handle the case, personally."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, arching one brow.

"Yes." she nodded, "I... is there anything I can do for my brother?"

Inu-Yasha held his chin in contemplation, "I suppose that... you could always ask for his custody."

"But we're Japanese."

Inu-Yasha shook his head, "Doesn't matter. He's living here, has been for the last couple of years... and the laws of this country protect children from abusive parents." he shared, "In fact you would probably win the case if you present the problem that your father is addicted to gambling-- which is probably the truth of the matter."

"But that would be so... wouldn't my father get imprisoned?"

"That's worst case scenario?" he questioned darkly, "I think worst case is having your brother die."

Sango simply looked at Inu-Yasha. He was right. She was old enough to take care of her brother and to fight for his life. She would do whatever it took to make sure that Kohaku survived such a terrible disease. Her hand caressed the file as she composed her emotions. This was not the time to cry. _My brother will not die. I will make sure he gets his treatment. No matter what it takes. _

"We have... a partnership with the patent holder of that new medicine..." Inu-Yasha said quietly, "I could probably pull a few strings for you..."

"Really?"

Inu-Yasha smiled, "I'll make some phone calls."

With that said he turned around, only Sango quickly reached out to capture his wrist. He looked over his shoulder at her. Sango smiled softly and whispered a heart felt "Thank you."

"Oh c'mon..." he retorted, "Don't get all sappy on me now. Get to work."

------

Miroku stared at the empty glass of water placed over the table of the small diner he was having breakfast at. He never expected for things to take a turn against his favor. That night, after having thrown the whore out to the street, he never expected to be sitting in that diner. His plan had been to take the first flight to Tokyo, but he never made it to the airport. Well, in reality he had made it to the airport-- he just never got out of the cab. His senses were sharper than most people's so he immediately felt something was wrong. After inspecting the busy departure gate from the back seat of the yellow taxi he noted the _bodyguards_ of the infamous Maurice. They had tried to appear tourist-like, fashioning loud Hawai'ian shirts and flip-flops-- but Miroku was no fool. He had spent months following Maurice's steps and knew every single one of his thugs. By photograph of course, but it was enough for him to recognize them even at the distance he had.

He sighed. They had wanted to capture him-- literally. That had forced him to take an ulterior method of transportation. A train ticket had been purchased for San Diego, California. There he sat, waiting for his breakfast. A light stubble graced his manly features. He had to take a kind of new look now that he was certain Maurice would follow him. It wasn't uncommon for him to change his appearance to get away with certain crimes, but this time he refused to dye his hair some odd color like he had last time. The beard would make him look older and probably not as attractive to the ladies as his clean shaven jaw-- but this was an emergency. He had to calculate his moves very carefully to make his escape to Japan. _And I probably can't afford to go back there. They know that was my destination._ The waitress came by, setting his plates down. Eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. He sighed. How he missed his traditional Japanese food. _It's not like I can't afford it... but... mus lay low._

"Anything else?" the waitress shirped.

He glanced up at her and looked her over, "Well... yes, but..." he smirked, "Not now."

The blond blinked several times, obviously not taking the hint and he just waved his hand hoping it was enough to dismiss her. It seemed that body language worked better so next time he'd remember to swat her butt instead. Taking the fork he stabbed the scrambled eggs and drew the piece into his mouth. He was so tired of being a wanderer. This food didn't taste too terrible, but the different food tastes were starting to affect his palette. He sighed, deciding to thank the heavens that at least he was alive to have breakfast for one more morning.

_And that I haven't been sick for months now..._

Of course, part of that was thanks to the medication he took. He was in too much trouble to go to the doctor's office like everyone else and take a prescription. Instead he paid three times as more for the same drug in the black market. This newest one had been especially hard to get-- it was new and the prescribed version was difficult enough to get. He felt a vibration in his trouser's pocket and grumbled in annoyance. Digging his hand, he retrieved his cellular phone and flipped it open. He didn't speak, instead he awaited for the other party to initiate the conversation. Even if the caller ID revealed the person's identity, it wasn't a bad habit to make sure that it was indeed the caller. Hostages were a common way to get things out of people-- especially when playing with fire.

"It is I..."

Miroku smirked, "Yeah. What do you want? I don't owe you any payments."

He heard a sarcastic chuckle in reply, "I am calling you to inform you about price changes in the medication." a pause, "Since you're one of my best clients..."

Miroku arched one brow, "How many times have you inflated the price in six months... Kagura?"

"You know, you really are in no position to argue with me." she reminded slyly.

Miroku clenched his teeth, "How much now?"

"Three thousand more."

"Damn, for one month's supply?"

"It's not like you can't afford it." she laughed, "I heard about your latest heist..."

"I won fairly." he countered, "And how much money I make is none of your concern. I'm pretty sure you don't charge the same amount to poor slobs."

"That's because I don't make business with poor people." she laughed, "It's not good for business."

"Why?"

"Why don't I make business with the poor?" she faked innocence in her tone.

"Why are you raising your price?"

"Production is being more and more strict with what leaves the factory." she explained, "As you know-- the harder for me to attain, the more expensive for you to use."

He snickered, "Being the daughter of the president of that pharmaceutical company and you say it's hard? Please. It's not like he does not know what you're doing now."

"He isn't the problem." she sighed, "He partnered up with another company... they are righteous and all that boring stuff. They have fifty percent invested-- and with that half of the control as well."

Miroku sighed, "And they have noticed that the production is making a certain amount of it and that only a few of that is actually going into the market. I see."

"It's nothing personal..." she said with sarcasm.

"Still can't forgive me for not getting into your bed, darling?"

Kagura scoffed, "You're not my type Houshi."

He smirked, "And that explains why I found you naked in my bed..."

"It wasn't even your bed... you don't have a life, remember?"

Miroku closed his eyes and leaned back, "You're as bitter as ever."

"I'm giving you a month's notice-- so the price doesn't scare you when you come for your refill." she clicked the phone on him.

He sighed and tucked the instrument back into his pocket. Some women simply didn't appeal to his taste, especially such evil women. Sure she was beautiful-- but the cruelty and empty life simply repelled him. _Perhaps I'm growing old..._ He laughed and waved the waitress for the bill. There were places he had to be and money to be made.

-----

Staring at the phone was not in her job description but it seemed like an easier task than the one she was supposed to do instead. Armed with a pen in hand, she stapped it on the folder to the beat of her favorite song. Why was she so afraid to dial the numbers? It was not as though her father could hit her through the phone in the same manner he had done the night before he threw her onto the street. No, he would not able to do such a thing at this time. Then what held her back? Perhaps it was the threatening growl and authority in the man's voice that caused her hand to tremble back each time she picked up the phone. Someone had to call him and that someone had to be her.

Letting a frustrated sigh escape her dry lips, she took the phone and dialed the numbers and waited. It wasn't until her brain felt fuzzy that she realized she had been holding her breath. So when her father finally answered all he heard was her breathing into the speaker. The unwelcoming grunt that was heard from the other side made her choke on the hello she had been two whispers away from muttering.

"I told you not to call me to this number." he hissed, lowly.

Sango's eyes widened a little, as she sighed again, hoping to gain more insight on who his father was supposing was on the other side of the line. He too sighed, "I said I'd see you tonight woman. I know I promised this before, but I've had some problems."

Sango's stomach turned in disgust. That tone her father was using. The tone of a man filled with lust and disrespect. Did he think a whore was the one calling him? The anger upon realizing her father was cheating on her mother was enough to drive her to talk and set the cards on the table-- or so to speak.

"Mr. Tomouya, I am calling you from Taisho International in regards to your overdue balance--"

The man coughed and instantly used his most charming business-like tone, "And who am I speaking with?"

Sango hesitated for a moment, gathering her strength. Her father would probably think this was a prank. "Sango Tomouya."

Hideaki's bark of laughter irritated her to no end. "What the hell is this Sango?" he mused, "Are you trying to take money from me by acting like you're from my insurance agency? So after all this time you finally decided to come begging me for money!"

Sango leaned back into her chair, smiling. He would regret being so rude. "I am afraid that this is not a joke, Mr. Tomouya. I am calling you because the collections department here at Taisho International have forwarded your file because you are overdue in payment." she explained, confidently, "I am calling to settle on a method of payment or you will be referred to the credit board for your delinquent account."

"I demand to speak with someone else!" he shouted, "I do not believe you. Transfer me to your manager, right away."

"If you wish to speak with my manager than you obviously do believe that I work for Taisho International." she said calmly, "Please sir, we are simply trying to settle for a payment plan in order to liquidate your debt. You do realize that you are over three million dollars due and have exceeded your spending limit--"

"I refuse to have this conversation with you Sango." he interrupted, "Either transfer me or I'm hanging up."

"Sir, if we do not settle on an agreement, I'm afraid that I will have to inform my superiors and they will take this case to the court and I am sure you would want to avoid all this hassle by taking some minutes to cooperate with me..."

Sango heard the phone click and she looked at the speaker in disbelief. Not so much because her father had carried out his threat, but because she had gotten to him so quickly. A small smile of satisfaction appeared over her lips as she took her lip balm from her purse and applied some to her chapped lips. Lately she had been very careless with her image, but suddenly she had the urge to dress up. It was perhaps a little psychotic how much threatening her father had boosted her broken ego, but it was the truth.

Sango clicked her end of the line as well, and then dialed the extension to Inu-Yasha's office. He had warned her against clients who did not cooperate and her father was just about to find out what happened when you did not pay your debt to Taisho International.

"Taisho." Inu-Yasha answered, breathlessly.

"Just what in the world are you doing in that office?" Sango smirked, "Playing with your secretary?"

"So you have recovered your terrible sense of humor." he scoffed, "How quaint."

"What's bugging you?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "My lovely brother." he replied, "As if that is surprising."

"What is he upto now?"

"You know, we really shouldn't be discussing things like that on the phone." he said, "Especially _his_ phones."

Sango laughed, "Isn't about time we catch our break anyways?"

"Taking a break never sounded better." he said, "I'll meet you downstairs at the parking lot in five."

"Deal." she said, "I have some things I want to discuss with you about the Tomouya case."

"Keh, bet he hung up on you, huh?"

"We really shouldn't discuss this over HIS phones." she mocked.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to fire you."

Sango chuckled, "I believe that your brother would fire you after you fired me... you know how he hates it when you fire people without consulting him..."

"You just HAD to rub it in, didn't you?" he growled.

"Down boy." she teased, "Meet you downstairs in five. Last one to the car is a dog with fleas."

"Stuff it."

-----

His car was crap and masked the reality of the millions under his name. A multi-colored 1967 Pinto was not the 'ride' to have in the business. At least it was a good runner. It would not die at red lights and while the funny looks from strangers on the street did hurt his ego, he kept reminding himself that this was the minus of being undercover. Of course, if Maurice was a smart man he'd soon start looking at the bums on the street instead of the handsome men driving Mercedes'. He smirked, _And by the time you find me in the midst of all the bums..._ It was now painfully real how many poor people existed in the world. Now that he had to pass off as one of them again, the numbers literally knocked the winds out of him.

He felt pity sure, but it was not the time to be Robin Hood. That would certainly draw too much attention, especially if poor people suddenly appeared wearing Armani. Miroku sighed and tried to not let the images of the people get to him. His soul ached to help them, but he wanted to live to see many more sunrises.

According to his sources an important party would be held at the Marriot. It was in his best interest to make an appearance, even if he risked being seen by the big boys. The President of Taisho International had made the reservations and he had to know the man who had partnered up with Kagura's father in business. The man was making his life harder, however indirectly and that was something that he just would not have. Plus, the billions under Mr. Taisho's belt were surely appealing. If he watched the man's move for long enough he too would end up bankrupt like that Hideaki fool. He snickered. It was time to dust off that lucky black tuxedo (which he had worn not long ago) and entertain himself with spy duties. That was always the first task to complete whenever wanting to take millions in one swing.

"Getting to know your victim." he smiled, patting the coveted invitation to the gala which he had tucked into his jacket's pocket, "I make myself sound so evil."

The reality was that Miroku Houshi wasn't dangerous. He had not killed anyone thus far and he did not plan to add murder to his list of crimes. Stealing was more his game-- even if he did not think it was actual stealing.

"It's more like... better management of money and goods." he whispered, "You don't take care of your money and I'll gladly take the burden away-- I'll handle it well."

Making a right turn at the intersection he drove his Pinto down to his motel. There was a party to get ready for and he had to pull a Cinderella.

------

Luxury smelled. Sango wrinkled her nose in protest to the scent of leather in Inu-Yasha's sports car. Inu-Yasha had to admit that even the smell made _him_ dizzy, but it was something he was willing to ignore to have the car many people could only dream of. Being stuck in a horrific traffic jam did not make the situation any better. At this rate they would never get to the cafe. Inu-Yasha slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration.

"I can't believe this shit." he cursed, "We're in a damn expressway and we're sitting ducks. This is supposed to be the FAST way to get to places, damn it all to hell!"

"Yeah, looks pretty tight." Sango commented, looking out her window, "Don't think we'll be going back to work today."

"This is just greeeeat." he barked, "Now he'll have something on me to get me to go to his stupid party."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Who the hell else?"

Sango arched her brow, "You don't have to give me an attitude either."

Inu-Yasha leaned against his seat and closed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, okay?"

Sango smiled a little, he never meant he was sorry. "What's the cause for celebration?"

"His stupid partnership with Shikon."

"That company that makes the cancer medicine?"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Hey... wanna go with me?"

Sango laughed, "Oh no, you're kiddin' me right?"

Inu-Yasha opened his golden eyes, "No, I'm serious."

She shook her head, "I'm not lady-like enough to look like one of those trophy dates, sorry."

Inu-Yasha smirked, "Sango, everyone who matters knows we're good friends. You don't have to dress like Barbie. I just don't wanna go alone is all."

Sango grumbled. "Why don't you invite that girl you have seen sometimes?"

"Kikyou?" he asked amused.

She nodded. Inu-Yasha chuckled, "You really don't like her, huh?"

"She's a cotton head." Sango said bluntly, "You can do way better than her. She'll date any guy who looks expensive."

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Okay, I agree. That's why I haven't seen her again." he admitted, "Which is why you gotta save my blind ass from calling her to go tonight by taking her place. I do not wanna be alone for my brother to feast over my corpse."

"You want him to feast on your body and mine then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid of dying alone... what can I say?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't have a dress." she admitted, hoping to squeeze her way out of accepting.

Inu-Yasha's hand flew to the back seat and he gave her the Versace bag that had been sitting there the whole ride. He smirked at her, "Anticipating your every move, I raided your closet while you were still sleeping and with much difficulty located an old black dress that is too worn out to wear and noted the appropriate dress size to purchase."

"Sometimes you can talk so fancy. Doesn't suit you." She glared at him, pulling out the red silk dress, awed by the beauty of it. "Wow."

"Now, you'll say that you don't have any shoes to match such an expensive dress, but I have that part covered too." he smiled, "The ladies who work at the store are trained to handle twits like me. They provided me with everything you need. Women surely are complex creatures. They need matching shoes, purses, and jewelry..."

"Confident I would take pity on you, eh?"

He pouted, "It'll be fun."

"If it'll be so much fun, why were you not thrilled in the first place?" she arched one brow in defiance.

"Because I wouldn't have someone to mess up the party with." he smirked, "Besides, I wanna get you a boyfriend. I think a good lay will do better for that sour mood of yours."

"I do not have a sour mood!" she argued.

"You can't blame PMS. It's not that time of the month." he teased.

The shade of red of her cheeks matched that of Inu-Yasha's car; she was dead angry. "And I don't need a lay. What I need is a friend who won't manipulate me into going to stupid parties."

He gave her his infamous sad puppy eyes. She groaned and nodded, "Fine, fine. I'll go. Just take that pathetic look off your face already."

-------

**To be continued.**


End file.
